


Trapped

by Mileza



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mlz_HypnoZone, Rape, School Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileza/pseuds/Mileza
Summary: Yuuya is a delinquent with power even the school can’t go against him. For him, bully a nerd like Ryoma is nothing. Yet actually, he just made a big mistake by doing that. Kei the school prince who is a model student from another class finds out their secret. What will happen with them..? kkk~ (rawrr)





	1. Chapter 1

_START_

There is one of the classes in XX Senior High which is pretty concerned with a serious problematic student. His name is Sakaki Yuuya. He always skip classes, smoking in school and outside wearing uniform, fight with student in and outside school, bully people, and many more. However the school is unable to do something to him since he’s the only son of school institution main director.

Inside the same class, there is a goofy nerd boy named Manabu Ryoma who is invisible and plays the role of errand boy for some kids. His black hair is long enough to cover almost half of his face. He wears big and thick glasses, often spends his time in the library and always brings books in his hands.

“Hey four-eyes. Hand over your homework and go get me lunch”

The class murmured the existence of Yuuya in study period, and how they have to avoid eye contact from problem. Ryoma quickly stands up of his chair, leave his _bentou _to give Yuuya his homework and get Yuuya his lunch. Lately Yuuya has been preying on Ryoma so much, just like taking his homework, order him around, lock him in the bathroom, hang around with him to get him pay, even hitting him if he can’t do his work properly.

After school, Yuuya goes to the unused gym storage room at the detached building from the school to meet someone. He got a letter of someone challenging him to fight, and asked him to come alone. As a delinquent, no wonder Yuuya gets short temper and easily insulted by it. He gets in the dark room and finds nothing, gets him pissed.

“Hey coward! Get out!” he shouted

BAAM

Suddenly the door closed, gets him turned back in surprise. Someone pulls him and tied his hand behind his back in a fast move. Yuuya gets pushed down to sit on an mattress before finally the light turns on, shows a familiar figure standing in front of him.

“Four-eyes..?” said Yuuya confused, “What the fvck are you doing?! Untie me right now, peasant!”

It’s Ryoma the errand boy in his class. “Don’t worry, I’ll untie you soon, Sakaki-san. But now, you need to listen to me”

Ryoma takes off his glasses and brush his hair back, shows 180o different of his usual appearance. He got unexpectedly handsome face, black and sharp eyes, pointy nose, thin and wide mouth. He sits beside Yuuya, unzips his pants and takes out his dick which is still limp. Yuuya flushed surprise and pissed.

“What are you doing?!! Don’t touch it. Hey! Don’t-gkh”

Ryoma hand puts around Yuuya’s waist and is technically massaging it after pouring some lubricant he bought on it. Yuuya looks pretty enjoying it, yet tries to hold back. However, Ryoma is way too good at it that he can’t hold it any longer. Yuuya ejaculated in a minutes, panting hard with red face.

“Cutie” said Ryoma with a smile while looking down on him.

Yuuya glares, “You dead meat”

Ryoma pushes Yuuya to lie down and pulls down Yuuya’s pants, gets him bottomless. Yuuya tires to kick him, yet he easily caught Yuuya’s leg and pulls it to open his legs. Yuuya blushed, his private part is being exposed more than before. Ryoma kneel between Yuuya’s thigh, pours the lubricant down to Yuuya’s butt hole. Yuuya flinched by the cold sensation of the liquid.

“You disgusting gay. Let me go before you regret it, I won’t spare your life if you continue more than this”

Ryoma chuckles to Yuuya’s threat. “It’s gonna be you who beg to spare your life” a finger thirsted deep inside Yuuya’s hole right after he finished his words. Yuuya jolted and squirms. The look on his face shows it’s pretty hurt and uncomfortable.

Ryoma pushed another finger inside, stirs around the inside while stretching it. He finds a little bulge inside and press it, gets Yuuya’s body jerked and leaking pre-cum. He found his prostate. Yuuya tries hard to look away and drift his mind somewhere else. The third finger thrust inside, and Ryoma starts move it in and out, penetrates him deeply inside. Ryoma keeps focusing on the prostate that it doesn’t take a long time to get Yuuya shot another load.

“Done? Untie me now, fvcker”

Ryoma takes out his fingers, “Sakaki-san, stop joking around, okay?” he unzips his own pants and takes out his pants, “We just begin”

Yuuya’s eyes jerked open knowing what the nerd in front of him going to do with him. Ryoma’s is way bigger and long, even he gets scared just by looking at it.

“Stop it!! I’m seriously going to kill you-” he can feel the thing is nudging the entrance,

“Let’s see who will get killed first” said Ryoma as he slowly pushes it through.

Yuuya clenching tightly, his eyes unconsciously fixed on his below part, wary. It’s only the head in, yet it feels like he is being pierced and it hurts so much that Yuuya shed tears. Ryoma can feel Yuuya is trembling and his heart is beating hard and loudly, he grins as he watched the delinquent got scare.

Ryoma holds still in that position, his hand moves and strokes Yuuya’s cheek wet with sweat and tears. He leads Yuuya to face and look at him.

“It’s okay, Sakaki-san. Now looks at my eyes”

Yuuya looks at Ryoma eyes as he got called. His eyes locked on Ryoma’s sharp and clear black eyes. Their body is pretty compatible that Yuuya’s actually feels nice and comfortable in Ryoma’s embrace.

“Keep focus on my eyes. Take a deep breath, and relax yourself”

Yuuya’s eyes wide open, fixed on Ryoma’s even with tears slipping through. He takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. He unconsciously followed the instruction well, and somewhat feels calmer.

“Well done, Sakaki-san. Keep doing it. The longer you stare, you will start to get drowsy”

Yuuya takes a few more deep breath, and gradually his eyelids gets heavier than before. His eyes are still on Ryoma’s, yet he feels drowsy and relaxed more than before. He doesn’t even remember Ryoma’s dick is still inside him.

“Listen to me and you will feel good and get more relax than before. On my command, I want you to count down slowly, from ten to one, inside your head. Each count will brings you to relaxing state even more than before, you will feel good as you get relax. As you feel good and relax, you can feel your consciousness is drifting away, pulls you down to your subconscious mind, in trance. When you reach one, you will be in deep trance state. You will easily listen and understand my words. Your mind will be open for any suggestion. Now, start counting”

Yuuya’s heavy eyelids try hard to stay open and stare at Ryouma’s entrancing eyes. His mind unconsciously follows the instruction and count down from ten to one. Ryoma watches Yuuya’s expression and eyes is getting emptier gradually.

“Sakaki-san, blink your eyes twice once you reach one and deeply in trance”

Shortly after, Yuuya blinks his eyes twice and stares back at Ryoma’s eyes blankly. Ryoma thinks how cute Yuuya is in this state.

“Good. Count again on my command, down from five to one. Each count will get you deeper trance, hypnotised, and completely relax. On one, you will be completely hypnotised, under my control. Start counting”

Yuuya looks even better than before. He looks blank totally, relaxed that his body is limp down completely, breathing stably.

“Sakaki Yuuya. You are Manabu Ryota’s slave. You will do your best to serve him. You will do anything to satisfy him. You are weak against him. You must to obey him. Your body and mind belong to him. Once you’re awake, those will be imprinted in your subconscious mind permanently”

Ryoma continues and pushes his dick, penetrates Yuuya’s relaxed hole and now he is completely inside. He indeed a bit too big for Yuuya that Yuuya’s stomach is sticking out with him inside. He looks so full and filled.

“Yuu-chan. Sits up on my lap without taking out my dick of you”

Yuuya is too relaxed to get up, his body sways as he tries his best to sits up on Ryoma’s lap without taking out his dick on him as he told to. The expressionless Yuuya looks so cute to Ryoma, his body is unexpectedly smaller than him in significant size. Now Yuuya’s stomach is bulging even more than before, this position made Ryoma’s deeper inside him.

“Yuu. Move your waist and pound my dick. Stop moving once you feel close to come”

Yuuya’s body starts moving. His waist moves up and down, lets Ryoma’s dick thrust deep in and out of him. His relaxed body swagger unbalanced, and Ryouma leads his arms to holds around his neck. Just by three pounds, Yuuya already stopped his move, feels close to come.

“Anytime I say ‘trance’, you will fall back to this state right away, deeply hypnotised under my control. When I say ‘Rise Up’ you will awake from trance without any collection while you’re in trance. Also, when I snap my fingers, you will fall deeply asleep”

Ryoma looks at Yuuya’s little dick twitching, looks so full and ready to shoot. Yuuya’s face is bright red, breathing hard feeling aroused with his blank face. His eyes are still on Ryoma’s since before, locked.

“Later, once you’re awake you’ll pound your waist on me one more time and put my dick as deep as you can inside you before you come hard. _Rise up_”

Yuuya blinks awake. He looks confused and finds Ryoma’s face right so close in front of him. He is unaware of his body moves up his waist before slams down right back down.

“Four,HANGKH!! Hagk, AHHhh..!!”

His body squirms and curls as he shoots his load hardly, his hands around Ryoma hold tightly. His body moved on its own, pounding on Ryoma’s dick deep inside and ejaculated hardly. Ryoma holds his waist, keeps his limp body in his embrace. Yuuya is panting hard, exhausted.

“Good boy” Ryoma softly lays Yuuya on the mattress, and starts pounding on him again.

“..no, .. can’t.. plea, ah!”

Yuuya already spent. He doesn’t have energy left to struggle, and Ryoma moves roughly. His mind is in clouds, he can feel Ryoma’s gets bigger inside him shortly before warm liquid filed his inside. Yuuya’s eyes rolled back, turned white, fainted.

_.Ch-01 Ended._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya aware of everything he does with Ryoma, but nothing he can do to get away from him, it's like he is trapped. The worst thing, he got caught with someone well-known at school, the popular student council president. What will happen to him?

_.START._

Yuuya clearly remembers everything happened between Ryoma and him yesterday (except when he was in trance). The shame feeling overwhelms him, that he couldn’t really sleep. His mind can’t stop thinking back at that time. The usual Yuuya can easily make up a story and put Ryoma in blame, yet since that time onwards, Yuuya is not the same Yuuya anymore.

Yuuya looks at the clock, school starts since an hour ago. He doesn’t want to go, although he won’t go to class, they are in the same school. There’s still a possibility he will meet him, Ryoma. Yuuya decides to go out somewhere to refresh his mind. He spent the school time, played around in arcade.

~beep

His phone rings, a message came. He reads it and goes somewhere else right away. It takes around 15 minutes for him and arrived at school. He goes straight to the bathroom on the fourth floor.

“Welcome”

A familiar figure he really wants to avoid is standing in front of him. He looks around and realized where he is now, yet he doesn’t understand how he got here. The guy in front of him gesturing his phone, and get him to check on it. The message screen is up.

From: My Lovely Master <3  
Subject: (none)  
Come to the fourth-floor bathroom at school as fast as you can.

Yuuya quiets down to comprehend the situation, before he looks up at the guy with a serious yet confused face, “What have you done to me?” asked him.

It’s been 2 weeks since the life of Sakaki Yuuya has turned over in front of Ryoma. He is still a delinquent, but he doesn’t bother Ryoma anymore, he doesn’t even go near him. That’s how the class sees his change. Yet, every free time he will meet Ryoma in command he can’t against. Obey everything Ryoma told him, and do anything to please him, he does everything unconsciously.

The school has ended hours ago, but there is still activity in the nursery room. Ryoma is sitting on one of the nurse tables with Yuuya kneeling in front of him. Although Yuuya is glaring, he keeps doing his job, serving Ryoma with fellatio while doing masturbation on his own.

“Good. I trained you well”

Ryoma pats his head proudly. He holds Yuuya’s head, and thrust his dick deep inside his mouth, shooting out his sperm in it. Yuuya struggles to breath and gets away. Ryoma takes out his dick and holds Yuuya’s jaw. 

“Drink it”

Yuuya’s face showed how much he doesn’t want to do it, yet his body reacts differently. He gulps it all down and clean, even coughing a bit choked. Ryoma takes his pants off and lies on the bed. 

“Take off your pants, comes up and try uses your favorite to fuck,” said Ryoma

Yuuya takes off his pants, “You lowlife fvcker” climbs up on the bed, opens his legs and sits across Ryouma.

Yuuya tries to hold Ryoma’s dick, but Ryoma stops him. “No touching. It’s hard enough to keep stands tall. Aim your hole above it, and put it without touching” he said.

Yuuya clicked on his tongue. His hand holds on the bed to keep his balance. He moves his waist, aims his hole above Ryoma’s dick, and slowly sitting down on it, lets it penetrates him a bit by a bit.

“Hey. The school is going to start again if you play like this” said Ryoma sarcastic.

Yuuya closes tight his eyes and clenching his teeth, holding on the pain. Although they already did it many times (forcefully), Yuuya is still unable to adapt to Ryouma’s size. Ryoma holds his waist and pushes it down hard to his dick.

“Aahh..!” Yuuya bends his back behind, surprised by the filled feeling inside him on a fast move. 

“See? Your body learned fast. Looks your brother already drooling in excitement” said Ryoma teasing Yuuya’s hard dick with his finger

*slap

Yuuya slaps his hand away, “I’ll make sure to pay you back” he said, clearly declared his revenge intention.

Ryoma laughs it off, “Sure. You can do it now. Starts riding me”

Yuuya moves his waist up and down thrust by Ryoma’s. His hands are holding on Ryouma’s stomach with his body keeps moving out of his control. Ryoma enjoys the view of Yuuya’s red face and troubled expression as he tries his hard to ride him.

“I’m close, Yuu-kun” Ryoma sits up and holds on Yuuya, “Tighten your hole on me, and come with me”

“Ngh,hak-ahh..”

They’re panting controlling their breath after shot their load together. Ryoma’s eyes caught something that made him smiles.

“Hey, look at that”

“Huh?” Yuuya is still controlling his breath, follows Ryoma’s eyes. Someone is standing on the nursery door looking at them surprised. He is the famous school prince who is also a model student, Takahasi Kei, the school’s student council president.

“We’ve been found out, Yuu-chan” Ryoma whispered to Yuuya, enjoys Yuuya’s reaction.

Yuuya gets pale, looks worried. Someone finds them out, and in this kind of state and position. Thought about getting help from him comes inside his head, but he doesn’t think anyone will believe him if he tells them he was hypnotized and forced to do this.

“You..” said the guy,

Yuuya flinched surprised, he can’t control his body which starts trembling along with his wild imagination of the bad things might happen after this. His hand clenches on Ryoma’s shirt, “You, you said you already locked the door”

Ryoma loves this adorable side of Yuuya. He is just like a little kid who got lost, confused and troubled. “Actually, I forgot. What do we do?” he said

Yuuya gets pale even more, he hesitantly looks at the guy again. “It-it’s not like.. uh.. Ca, can you keep it a secret? I, I’ll give you what you want, so- uh..”  
Ryoma strokes his hair to calm him down, “You heard that, Prez. Lock the door and come here”

Yuuya looks at him still with his confused and worried expression. The president comes in, locks the door and comes closer to Ryoma. His eyes fixed on Ryoma only. 

“Want to join?”

Yuuya’s eyes jerked open, surprised with what Ryoma just said. “You, what do you mean-”

“Yes!”

Yuuya looks at the guy looks happy and excited as he starts undressing. Yuuya gets panic all over again, “Ryoma, what is this mean? You don’t mean to-” Yuuya cut his own words once he saw something weird with the guy. Something is caging on his dick down there.

“So rude, Kei-chan. Introduces yourself properly first, then we can start play together” said Ryoma

Yuuya looks at the guy who smiles brightly, “Sorry, Master. I feel so excited. It’s been a long time since you ask me to play. I’m Kei-chan, Master Ryoma’s slave” declared the guy

Yuuya almost drops his jaw. “S, slave? Mas-ter?” he looks at Ryoma who is still smiling at him, “He is Takahasi Kei the student council president, right?” asked him to make sure

“Yeah? You have a crush on him?” teased Ryoma,

Kei shoves his head to Yuuya, gets him surprised. “You do? Sorry, but I belong to Master, and he is the only one I want. I love him”

Yuuya showed really an unpleasant expression, not of jealousy, mostly like, disgust. Ryoma gets turned down by that, “Oy, I’m going to fuck you again if you keep looking like that”

Yuuya changed his expression quickly, “Okay, I won’t. Enough for today, okay? Can you let me go now?” he asked.

“So rude. Kei-chan just came, you know?” Ryoma takes his dick off Yuuya, gets him sits with his back lay on the bed’s prop, “Take a break for now”. He comes to Kei and naturally touches Kei’s caged cock, “How is it?” asked him,

“I haven’t take it off for a week as you told, Master. I only masturbated with my slutty hole and stretch it to keep it always ready for you” said the Prez giving out the report. 

“Good. What about here?” Ryoma flicks Kei’s nipple and gets him flinched.

“I use paper clips on them every time I masturbate. It got swollen and more sensitive than before. Do you like it, Master?”

Ryoma pinches and pulls it hard, plays around with it. “If you can come just by this twin, I’ll give your reward”

Kei's face brightens up, “Yes, Master. I’ll do my best”

Yuuya watches them while taking a break. He really wants to leave here, but he can’t do anything as he pleases anymore, he needs Ryoma’s permission to anything. Kei takes off his necklace with a little key hangs of it. He takes off the chastity on his cock by himself. Yuuya wondered about it before, but it already answered by Kei’s act. ‘So he holds the key himself?’ 

“Gets on the table and present yourself”

Kei gets on the nurse table, spreads up his legs and reveals his limp dick. His hands start moving to play with his ‘trained’ nipples. Ryoma sits on the bed, together with Yuuya watch Kei do his job.

Kei rubs it hard and pinches on it, pulls and twists it. He is really feeling it, sometimes mumbled for Ryoma to watch him properly. His dick is twitching, got bigger, ready to blows his load.

“Ahh..”

The sperm got his face, he smiles dumbly, looks happy. “Master” he called. Ryoma moved his hand, signs him to come. Kei gets down from the table and comes to Ryoma right away.

“Get on here”

Kei climbs up the bed, lie down his head put between Yuuya’s thighs. Ryoma finds Yuuya is looking at Kei, spaced out. He touches Kei’s forehead with a finger and put pressure on it. Yuuya clearly saw how Kei’s expression drastically changed right after what Ryoma did to him. Kei looks blank, empty, way calmer than before, more like relaxed.

“What, what did you do to him?” asked Yuuya worried, yet also curious.

Ryoma moves up, uses Kei’s mouth and fuck it. He clearly understand the meaning of Yuuya’s gaze upon him.

“Crazy bastard,” said Yuuya, mumbled.

Ryoma chuckles, “Unlike you, he is all over me, already without any free will unrelated with me left. Of course, I made him like this. I might be a nerd by appearance, but he is the real nerd, strict and serious. Takahasi Kei is the prince and model student on the outside, but only a sex slave for me. It’s been a year. Breaking him was too easy”  
Ryoma shot his sperm inside Kei’s mouth, “He won’t be able to go back. Even if his right mind comes up, his body will remember, he will crave for me” 

*Clap

Kei flinched awake with Ryoma covering his mouth. He can feel something warm and thick inside his mouth before he heard Ryoma told him to drink it, his sperm. Kei gulps it down easily. Ryoma backs off to his place.

“Get on four facing Yuu,” said Ryoma ordering Kei.

Kei does it and finds Yuu is looking at him with a serious expression. Yuuya flinched with Kei’s stroke on his cheek. “Yuu, are you okay?” asked Kei looks at Yuuya worried. His body trembles as he feels his master touch. Ryoma opens up Kei’s plump butt cheek, shows the well-prepared hole.

“Use your mouth on Yuu’s, Kei”

“What? No, hey-Nghh..”

Kei puts Yuuya’s dick in his mouth, sucks and fondles it with his tongue. Kei moves around Yuuya’s, wet it with his saliva before puts it deep inside his mouth to his throat. “Hagknghh..Sto-K,Kei kkh..”

Yuuya can feel Kei’s warmth on his dick. It feels good, yet he already tired. Ryoma made him worked my things and he already came so much that he feels like ha can’t ejaculate anymore.

Ryoma pushes his dick in Kei, gets it inside easily. Kei did well on preparing his hole. Yuuya is sitting tired with his dick getting sucked by Kei who is being fucked by Ryoma. That’s mostly the situation right now. Shortly Ryoma and Yuuya shot their load deep inside Kei nearly at the same time. Yuuya fainted sitting, spent. 

“Master, give me more.. please..” Kei begged.

Ryoma sits down facing Yuuya, pulls Kei to sit on his lap with his back on him. He easily slips in his dick inside Kei, while Kei looks very pleased with it. He moves his waist up and down roughly, even without Ryoma tell him what to do.

“Ah! Master... So good... Love it..”

Kei ejaculates quickly. His sperm splattered out everywhere, even some got Yuuya’s sleeping face dirty. They lost time, it’s getting dark outside. Finally they left the nursery room which got sticky and filled with men’s scent.

_.Ch-02 Ended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the wait and another sorry if it's not meeting your expectations. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to make it up to 3 chapters. Sorry for the bad grammar, diction, or else. Since I wasn't born speaking English. Hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
